


we once again beheld the stars

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Lightsabers, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Tumblr: finnreyfridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Rey, Finn, and the building of their lightsabers.





	we once again beheld the stars

“Remember,” Master Luke says, dark and serious like a Ach-To stormcloud before rain. It makes Rey want to sit up straighter, and pay attention. Not like she wasn’t paying attention before, but . . . you know. “This is not a process to be forced. Nor is it a process that can be taught. It is up to you-both of you-to understand what is right, and feel it in the Force.”

Beside her, Finn nods, looking just as eager as Rey feels. They’ve been studying with Master Luke and General Organa for months now, learning the ancient patterns and swirling, eddying tides of the Force, but this feels different. Is different. 

 

Her lightsaber, and Finn’s, would be an extension of herself. Instruments for the Force to flow through into the world. And a weapon she could use to protect, and defend, and end the First Order for once and for all. 

“What I can tell you is this,” Master Luke says, the hint of a smile appearing behind his thunderstorm face. “Be cautious, yes, but not afraid. Be confident. Trust in yourselves, and your abilities, and all will be made clear.”

He stares at them a moment longer, sharp and assessing, before sitting back and waving his hand as if to say ‘oh go on then’. 

Both Rey and Finn jump to their feet, moving to their work bench with an intensity she’d only ever felt before on the battlefield. 

“Good luck,” she says to Finn, laying out all her individual parts and fiddly pieces. 

Finn nods, smiling at her with the force of a sun. “You too,” he says, and that’s all the invitation she needs to get started.

Rey has been studying lightsaber construction for weeks, her mechanic’s mind soaking it up like a sponge. She lines up the power cell and release cap, the charging port and the blade emitter and the radiation casing, and in the centre, her crystal.

It’s smaller than she had expected, but ever since she found it in the depths of the dying ice caves on Ilum, it has sung to her. Never loud enough that she can hear anything but an ever-persistent humming, but it’s there. 

Rey checks her parts three times, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. 

As always, her sense of the Force rises in her unbidden, like a shifting wind blowing away sand. She senses, rather than feels, her crystal at the centre of metal and wire, still singing. 

Rey moves slowly, with careful deliberation as she slides each component into place. When her crystal finds its home at the centre of her saber, she jumps, afraid that she’s misaligned the crystal and is about to blow the whole room to smithereens. But nothing happens-if anything, her crystal only sings louder.

Still, she hesitates. There are so many things that could’ve gone wrong-so many mistakes she could’ve made. Rey reaches out, hoping to steady herself in the knowledge of a job well done, but instead finds herself basking in the warmth of Finn’s Force signature.

It’s not hot, like the burning of the Jakku sun overhead, but warm, like heat rising from desert sand to her soles as the day falls into cold night. It’s perfect, like a familiar embrace she’d almost forgotten, and she takes a moment to center herself before opening her eyes. 

Master Luke checks it, of course, to make sure it won’t explode and take out a hand or an eye, but Rey already knows. The Force is singing in her bones and her blood and her breath, saying as clearly as anything she’s ever heard that this is right. 

She and Finn hold up their lightsabers to each other, smiling nervously and laughing as Master Luke finishes his inspection. Hers is long, double-bladed like her staff and a steady weight in her hands, and it’s bright, like the glint of half-buried wire in the sun. Finn’s is light, almost weightless, but she knows it feels just as steady in his hand. 

“Alright,” Master Luke says, waving at them. “Go ahead.”

Her blade is a dazzling yellow, gleaming just as bright as a hundred burning suns, and she grins, fierce and happy and struck by an almost childlike wonder.

Finn looks the same way she feels, beaming at his own, brilliantly green lightsaber. There’s something tugging low in Rey’s stomach, like the connection that hums between them. Like calls to like, she thinks, and when her lips find Finn’s, they fit together just as perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://bxrriss-offee.tumblr.com)


End file.
